Un Amor Verdadero Nunca se Olvida
by Pyro phoenix-bird
Summary: Un fic especial para San Valentín. Button Mash y Sweetie Belle les cuentan a sus hijos la historia de su pasado que los hará revivir experiencias tanto buenas como malas. Pero no importa el tiempo ni la distancia... un amor verdadero nunca se olvida. (Button Mash x Sweetie Belle)


**Un Amor Verdadero Nunca se Olvida**

 **Quiero presentar este fic para el día de San Valentín, el fic durará 4 episodios así que esto no es todo.**

* * *

Nuestra historia inicia en alguna parte de Ponyville, vivía una pareja de ponis 1 terrestre color café con la melena y cola color tangelo de ojos amarillos con una Cutie Mark con la forma del botón con forma de cruz que llevan varios controles de videojuegos color gris oscuro y una unicornio color blanca con melena y cola peinadas colores rosa claro y púrpura pálido de ojos verdes con una Cutie Mark con la forma de escudo dividido en 3 colores rojo, rosa pálido y magenta con una estrella púrpura en el centro que tenía dentro una nota musical color violeta; 2 jóvenes ponis que luego de resolver muchos problemas, al fin vivían sus vidas en paz, y posteriormente ya son padres de 4 hermosos potrillos y ya llevan juntos 6 años. Había caído finalmente la noche y el padre estaba llegando a su casa con la cena en bolsas y con un bebé en una carreola. Cuando hizo su acto de aparición, sus 3 hijos mayores fueron a aventarse hacia él y lo abrazaron.

"¡Papá!" -dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Wow, ¿Hasta cuándo dejarán de balancearse sobre mi?" -preguntó el papá

"Nunca, será así hasta el final" -dijo 1 de los niños mientras se bajaban de su padre

Los hijos mayores eran nada más y nada menos que 2 potrancas, y un potrillo: el mayor Comet de 5 años un unicornio color café claro de melena y cola naranja peinado como su padre, los pequeños gemelos de 3 años Lucky Star y Shiny Pearl ambos de color blanco terrestres él con la melena y cola púrpuras peinado como Rumble y ella con la melena y cola castaño claro peinada como Elaina ninguno tenía Cutie Mark y el último el bebé Button Jr. quien era igual a su padre con la diferencia de que el bebé es unicornio. En eso aparece un corcel adulto de 40 años con una Cutie Mark en forma de nota musical quien además tenía un bajo acústico colgando.

"Button Mash hermanito ya llegaste" -dijo el corcel

"Hola Gibson" -saludó Button a su hermano mayor- "niños ¿Cómo se la pasaron con su tío Gibson?"

"Divertido, jugamos adivina la canción, tocó canciones con su bajo y teníamos que adivinar la canción"

"Así es hermano adivina esto" -tomó el bajo con sus 2 patas delanteras y toca una melodía

"Quien decide es el amor (la canción de Reik)" -dijo Button Mash

"Brujo, bueno ya me voy ay te ves bro dile a Sweetie Belle que le mando saludos" -ambos chocan los cascos y Gibson se va

"Ok, ¡Me saludas a tu familia!"

"¡Claro!" -gritó Gibson y se fue

"Y bien niños ¿Ya llegó su mamá?"

La puerta de la casa se abre.

"Si amor, ya llegué" -se oyó la voz

Button miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a su hermosa esposa Sweetie Belle, pero se sorprendió al verla de una manera diferente: ella estaba bien arreglada, su melena y cola estaban bien peinadas a la perfección y sus ojos brillaban, tuvo una reunión con sus amigas las otras Crussaders. Cuando Mash la vio toda completa, quedó totalmente paralizado, pero al final tuvo que reaccionar.

"Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión?" -la saludó besando su mejilla

"Bien amor, un poco cansada pero bien, ¿Y a ti cómo te fue en el trabajo?" -preguntó Sweetie Belle

"Bien, el nuevo videojuego saldrá la próxima semana" -Button Mash se dedicaba ahora al diseño y prueba de videojuegos

"Me alegro por ti amor" -ambos se besan

"¡Wacala!" -exclamaron Comet y Lucky haciendo arcadas, mientras que Pearl amaba ver a sus padres amarse y besarse

"No es asqueroso, es romántico" -dijo con una expresión de amor en sus ojos

"Nop sigue siendo asqueroso" -dijo Lucky

"Por cierto familia tengo noticias, como ya saben mañana empiezan las vacaciones de primavera y fui citado para ir a Japony a presentar ideas para un nuevo videojuego con el presidente de la empresa"

"¿Te vas a ir en plenas vacaciones? Pero sería la cosa en fami..."

"No he terminado, me gustaría que vinieran conmigo, solo serán un par de días de junta y los demás días seré todo suyo"

"¿Japony en serio? Wow siempre quise conocer la tierra del sol naciente" -dijo Sweetie Belle

Después de esa noticia la familia fue a cenar. Button Mash y Sweetie Belle eran una pareja perfecta, desde que empezaron a vivir juntos juraron siempre amarse y apoyarse el 1 al otro, sin desacuerdos ni peleas. Luego de la cena era la hora de dormir, no sin antes contarles una historia a los pequeños.

"Oye papi" -llamó Pearl

"Sí hija, ¿Qué sucede?" -dijo tiernamente

"¿Nos vas a contar una historia?"

"Se los prometí, yo nunca rompo una promesa"

"Pero para eso ya tienen que estar acostados o si no, no habrá historia niños" -dijo Sweetie Belle abrazando a Button Mash y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Entonces los niños se acostaron en su cama compartida, Sweetie Belle acostó al bebé con ellos y ya estaban los 4 acostados pero no dormidos, para así poder oír la historia que su papá les iba a narrar la pregunta es, ¿Cuál será la historia que contará?

"Ya se papá" -dijo Comet

"¿Qué sucede campeón?"

"¿Porque no nos cuentas de cómo fue antes su vida? Tanto la tuya, como la de mamá, y de cómo se conocieron" -dijo entusiasmado

Pero Button Mash al oír eso, su sonrisa se le desapareció lentamente, al parecer algo le atormentaba cuando le decían eso, Sweetie Belle se percató de eso y entonces le dijo:

"¿Qué sucede cariño?"

"Nada Sweetie, es… estoy bien" -dijo un poco triste

"¿Te preocupa lo que te dijo nuestro hijo?" -dijo ella dulcemente tratando de animarlo

"Si bueno... un poco, es que si lo cuento me daría pena en recordar los malos momentos que hemos pasado, y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder" -dijo algo triste

Sweetie Belle se acercó hacia Button Mash y lo besó dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba con mucho amor, Button simplemente le regresó el beso y lo disfrutaba, con eso se sentiría ya mejor, entonces le dice:

"Button Mash no te preocupes por eso, es cierto que yo igual he sufrido bastante, hasta tenía miedo de separarme de ti" -dijo feliz la unicornio

"Lo mismo pensé yo, cuando tenía miedo de perderte y yo no quería eso" -dijo el terrestre

"Lo sé Button, pero eso ya pasó, lo importante es que por fin ya estamos juntos, tú, yo y nuestros hijos, y eso es lo que más me interesa" -dijo ella feliz mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su esposo

Él simplemente sonrió y abrazó con mucho amor a su esposa, su amor de la vida, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Button para sentir su corazón latir.

"Además recuerda lo que te dije, no importa si el problema sea chico o grande, lo resolveremos juntos" -dijo ella tomando su pata

Sin duda alguna, Button Mash se sintió muy feliz de tener a alguien quien amar, pues sin duda alguna a Sweetie Belle le gustaba mucho Button y era por eso que ella nunca querría a otro corcel que no fuera él.

Entonces Button dirigió la mirada felizmente hacia sus hijos y les dijo:

"Bien niños, ¿Quieren saber cómo conocí a su madre? ¿Y cómo era antes nuestra vida?"

"¡Siiiiiii!" -exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo y emocionados

Ambos adultos se miraron y se tomaron de las patas, entonces Button Mash comenzó a contar la historia.

"Bueno, todo comenzó hace muchos años cuando yo era un potro" -dijo contando la historia

 **Flashback**

Era un día normal en el poblado de Ponyville, el sol como siempre iluminando el nuevo día, y todas los ponis listos para un nuevo día. En una casa grande azul (imagínenla como la casa de Button en el video "Strangers"), se encontraba el pequeño Button Mash durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, cuando de repente unos ponis adultos iban de regreso a casa mientras él dormía. El de la derecha, era un corcel grande y fuerte (no como Bulk Biceps sino como Big Macintosh) color café de melena y cola pelirroja con una Cutie Mark con forma de guitarra, siempre dispuesto en proteger a su familia, y la de la izquierda era una dulce yegua amarilla claro de melena y cola castaña con una Cutie Mark de corazón con un biberón al lado, siempre juguetona y afortunada de tener a alguien a quien la amara.

Ambos llegaron a su nido con el desayuno en bolsas, al entrar a su casa dejaron todo en la mesa y en un sillón vieron sentado a un pony anciano color naranja de melena y cola castaña leyendo el periódico.

"Hola papá" -saludó la yegua

"Hola Elaina, hija ¿Cómo les fue?"

"Bien, Fender y yo trajimos el desayuno" -dijo ella- "¿Y Button y Gibson?" *****

 **(Nota: si ven un * al final de cada párrafo es una explicación que haré al final del cap, si ven un ** será una 2da explicación, si ven un *** será una 3ra explicación y así sucesivamente)**

"Gibson tocando su bajo y Button aún duerme"

Ambos ponis se fueron directo al cuarto de su hijo menor y ahí lo encontraron durmiendo.

"Me encanta verlo como duerme, es adorable ¿No lo crees amor?" -dijo Elaina

"Si a mi también me gusta verlo como duerme, lástima que hay que despertarlo, necesita desayunar para estar con mucha energía" -dijo Fender- "¿Puedes despertarlo por mi cariño?"

Elaina le sonrió y empezó a mover poco a poco a su hijo para despertarlo.

"Hey Button cariño, despierta hijo ya es de día" -dijo tiernamente

"Mmm… Gibson vete" -se quejó el pequeño en sueños

"Button soy mamá, despierta cariño" -besó su mejilla

Button comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos y al despertarse miró a sus padres, les sonrió y abrazó fuertemente.

"Hola mami, hola papi"

"Hola campeón, ¿Cómo dormiste?" -preguntó Fender

"Bien, listo para un nuevo día con ustedes"

"Trajimos el desayuno, háblale a tu hermano iremos a preparar la mesa"

"Si papá" -Button salió de su cuarto y tocó una puerta pintada adornada con posters estilo rock n roll y Buttok toca la puerta- "¡Gibson a desayunar!"

Así toda la familia empezó a comer, un momento en familia muy preciado. Cuando por fin acabaron Fender tuvo la palabra.

"Oye Button, Elaina y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti"

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿El nuevo juego de carreras?" -preguntó entusiasmado

"No, verás hace rato mientras estábamos en el mercado, tu madre y yo fuimos a ver a unos amigos nuestros, y ellos nos invitaron hasta la noche a divertirnos un rato, ¿Quieres venir?" -dijo Elaina

"Umm, ok pero eso sería para ustedes, yo apenas soy un niño" -dijo no muy convencido

"Lo sabemos, pero nos gustaría que nos acompañaras, no queremos que andes todo el día solo, ¿Hecho?"

"¿Y Gibson y el abuelo?"

"Lo siento tengo una cita" -dijo Gibson

"Y yo iré con unos amigos al cine" -dijo el abuelo

"... Ok ok, hecho" -dijo Button feliz

Mientras Button se regresó a su cuarto para jugar sus videojuegos, Elaina se acercó a Fender, entonces le dijo:

"¿Tú crees que a Button le guste la verdadera sorpresa?" -preguntó curiosa Elaina

"No te preocupes, conociéndolo le gustará mucho" -dijo Fender

"Espero que sí"

Ya había llegado la hora de salir y cuando Button ya estaba listo para salir, su padre le dijo:

"¿Estás listo hijo?"

"Si, andando"

Así, madre, padre e hijo se fueron caminando rumbo a la casa de los amigos de Elaina y Fender; a Button por un momento no le gustaba la idea, él sabía que de divertirse siempre lo hacían sus padres, lleva casi 8 años desde que nació y por lo visto aún no ha tenido ningún amigo, se cuestionaba a sí mismo qué tan aburrido para él sería hasta el final del día, sin embargo no sería así, sus padres siempre se preocupaban por él, cada vez que alguien los invitaba ambos se preocupaban mucho por Button, pero este día ya no será así, porque dijeron ambos que tenían una sorpresa especial para su hijo.

 **-Media hora después**

La familia logró llegar a la otra parte del pueblo, ahí se mostraban otros otra pareja de unicornios, el corcel grande y fuerte de color blanco con melena, cola y bigote castaño oscuro de ojos celestes y una Cutie Mark con forma de 3 balones de americano vistiendo una camisa azul floreada de cuello blanco y un sombrero de paja con una franja celeste, y la yegua color rosado con melena y cola púrpura-azulado peinada como cactus de ojos celestes vistiendo una blusa rojo-anaranjado con un adorno dorado en el cuello con forma de almeja, un pantalón blanco que no dejaba ver su Cutie Mark, unos aretes de bola dorados y una visera celeste, ambos unicornios al ver a la familia Mash alzaron un casco para indicar que ahí estaban. Ya llegando la yegua entró a casa, el corcel se acercó y se saludaron.

"Hola Magnum, Cookie ¿Cómo han estado?" dijo Fender amistosamente

"Hola pareja Mash" -saludó Magnum (también llamado Hondo Flanks)

Magnum vio a Button, y se acercó para saludarlo aunque Button estaba algo nervioso.

"Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me… me llamo B...Button" -digo nervioso

"Tranquilo enano, no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso" -dijo Magnum animando a Button Mash

Button simplemente esbozó levemente una sonrisa.

"Bueno familia vengan conmigo, mi esposa y mi hija nos están esperando" -dijo Magnum mientras iba a su casa

Button al oír que tenía una hija comenzó a ponerse aún más nervioso, a veces su conversación con las potrancas en la escuela no le daba un buen resultado, siempre terminaba mal.

La familia Mash fue caminando también rumbo a la casa, cuando llegaron, Cookie Crumbles estaba ahí esperándolos, cuando Magnum y sus amigos hicieron acto de aparición, ella fue a saludarlos.

"Vaya, por fin llegaron amigos" -dijo Cookie

"Hola Cookie, ¿Cómo has estado amiga mía?" -preguntó Elaina amistosamente

"¿Bien y tu?" -respondió Cookie mientras ambas yeguas se abrazaban, entonces Cookie ve a Button, pero al parecer por estar tan nervioso terminó escondiéndose tras de su padre

"Vamos campeón, no te pongas nervioso no te va hacer nada" -dijo Fender

Button comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hacia Cookie y ella le dijo:

"Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?" -preguntó dulcemente

"Me... me llamo Button Mash" -dijo nervioso

"Button Mash, que lindo nombre" -dijo Cookie

"Gra… gracias" -dijo sin contener el nerviosismo

"Tranquilo pequeño, no tienes por qué estar nervioso, es más, en nuestra casa alguien quiere conocerte, que bueno que viniste" -dijo Cookie ansiosa

Button se quedó con la boca abierta por lo que dijo Cookie.

"¿Que tal hijo? Parece que la hija de nuestros amigos te quiere conocer, ¿Estas feliz?" -dijo su padre feliz

Él no dijo nada, simplemente asintió, pero también estaba muy feliz, siempre quería conocer a alguien y al parecer conocerá a una potranca.

Magnum los invitó a sentarse, por dentro la casa se veía bien, Button y su familia se sentaron en el sofá de Magnum.

"¿Les preparo algo amigos?" -preguntó Cookie

"No está bien no te preocupes, nosotros ya comimos desde hace mucho" -dijo Elaina

Mientras Cookie Crumbles regresaba a la cocina, Magnum fue a la habitación de su hija para decirle que ya llegaron unos invitados que eran sus amigos.

"Sweetie Belle hija, ya llegaron"

"Ok, pero de pura casualidad ¿Vino su hijo?" -preguntó la dulce potranca unicornio

"Por supuesto que sí, está en el sofá con sus padres" -dijo Magnum feliz

"¡Genial!" -exclamó feliz la potranca mientras terminaba de arreglarse

 **-10min después**

Sweetie Belle ya estaba lista y empezó a bajar por las escaleras, para saludar a la familia Mash. Mientras tanto, Cookie Crumbles había preparado un carrusel lleno de galletas de diferentes tipos y sabores.

"Ojalá les guste amigos" -dijo ofreciendo las galletas

"No tenías por qué molestarte mucho" -dijo Elaina

"Lo hago porque ustedes son los mejores amigos que he conocido" -dijo feliz

Elaina simplemente se para del sofá y abraza fuertemente a su mejor amiga. Pero entonces, alguien empieza a bajar por las escaleras, era Magnum, entonces le susurró algo al oído de Fender, al oír esa noticia va con Button y le dice.

"Button, ¿Estás listo para conocerla?" -preguntó

"Sí, estoy listo" -dijo entusiasmado

Diego le guiñe el ojo a Magnum, hasta que entonces dice:

"¡Sweetie Belle, ya puedes bajar!" -la llamó

Ella comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, y cuando vio a la familia Mash, lo 1ro que hizo fue saludar a sus padres.

"Hola, ¿Cómo están?" -preguntó Sweetie amistosamente

"Hola, tú debes ser Sweetie Belle, ¿Cierto?" -dijo Elaina

"Si, ese es mi nombre" -dijo ella- "usted debe ser la Sra. Elaina Mash"

"Si, y él es mi esposo Fender Mash, somos amigos de tus padres, y padres de nuestro hijo Button Mash"

"Button Mash, qué lindo nombre" -dijo feliz y miraba si estaba aquí, pero no- "¿Y dónde está?"

"Está… aahhh" -dijo Fender, pero luego se enteró que no estaba

"Oigan ¿A dónde fue Button?" -preguntó Elaina

"Aahhh, es que entro al baño, pero en un momento más sale" -dijo Cookie

"Rayos, ¿Por qué siempre en el momento se va al baño?" -preguntó Fender desanimado

"No se preocupe señor, a todos nos sucede alguna vez" -dijo Sweetie Belle

"Por favor hija, prefiero que me llames tío Fender"

"Oki tío" -dijo feliz

De repente se abre la puerta del baño, y ahí sale Button.

"Listo, ya regresé"

Pero de repente cuando se dirigía a sus padres, termina viendo a Sweetie Belle, ella también ve a Button Mash y ambos se quedaron mirándose, al parecer Button se empezó a poner mucho más nervioso que antes al ver a la linda potranca unicornio, mientras que Sweetie se ruborizó un poco al ver al potro terrestre. Sweetie Belle fue caminando poco a poco hacia Button Mash y le dice:

"Ho...hola" -dijo nerviosa

"H…ho…hola" -dijo más nervioso

"¿Tú eres Button Mash?"

"S...si" -dijo sin poder contenerse

"Es un nombre muy lindo" -dijo ella- "yo soy Sweetie Belle"

"Wow, es un nombre hermoso, igual que tú" -dijo un poco tranquilo

Sweetie Belle se ruborizó aún más, como tomate.

"¿Enserio crees que soy linda?" -preguntó Sweetie Belle mientras se tapaba el rostro con su casco derecho

"Bueno, para mi si, digo mírate, te ves linda, pareces como una flor delicada" -dijo Button Mash

Sweetie se quedó callada, no sabía qué decir, apenas lo conoció y ya le empezaba a decir cosas bonitas.

"Bueno, gracias por lo que me dijiste, eso me hace sentir mejor" -dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de Button y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Button simplemente se quedó paralizado y se quedó bien ruborizado, Sweetie al verlo así se rió. Fender y Elaina tampoco lo podían creer, ambos estuvieron muy contentos al ver a su hijo junto con su nueva amiga.

"Nuestro plan ha funcionado amor" -dijo él mientras besaba a su esposa

"Si ahora sí que ambos serán los mejores amigos de Equestria" -dijo contenta mientras se recargaba en su pecho

Los padres de Sweetie Belle hicieron lo mismo y estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que dijeron sus amigos.

Entonces Button se dirige a la cocina con sus padres y les dice:

"Oigan ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?"

"¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿Te gustó estar con Sweetie Belle?" -preguntaron ambos padres

"... La verdad me encantó, hasta ya nos hicimos amigos" -dijo feliz

"Me encanta escucharte decir eso, ¿Y qué clase de favor querías hijo?" -preguntó su madre

"Bueno quería decirles, si me podrían dar permiso para poder salir un rato con Sweetie Belle"

Sus padres por un momento lo pensaron y Elaina tomó la respuesta.

"Por supuesto que si hijo"

"Gracias familia" -dijo mientras abrazaba a sus padres

"Pero procura no regresar tan tarde hijo" -dijo Fender

"Te lo prometo papá"

"Bueno pues ¿Qué esperas? Ve con ella tigrillo" -dijo Elaina en broma

Button simplemente rió, y se dirigió a la salida mientras esperaba a Sweetie Belle, cuando ella apareció se dirigió hacia él y le preguntó:

"¿Si te dejaron?"

"Si, ¿Y a ti?"

"Siiii" -dijo contenta- "¿Y a donde quieres ir?"

"Hay un lugar muy especial al que mi papá me llevó, ¿Quieres que te lleve?" -preguntó Button ofreciéndole el casco

"Me encantaría" -dijo agarrándole el casco

Así ambos potros, emprendieron su rumbo a Ponyville. Mientras que los padres de ambos miraban felices como ambos hijos se iban juntos.

 **-Con ambos potros**

Ambos paseaban muy felices viendo el pueblo. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y las luces comenzaban a brillar, ambos niños continuaban paseando hasta llegar a una heladería.

"Es aquí" -dijo Button Mash, seguido por Sweetie Belle

"Es la 1ra vez que vengo aquí, oí que sus helados son deliciosos"

"Y oíste bien" -se sentaron en una de las mesas

Un mesero llegó y los atendió, ambos pidieron malteadas él de chocolate y ella de vainilla, Button pagó por ambas bebidas.

"¿Tú hermano es bajista?" -preguntó ella sorprendida

"Si, y es líder de una banda llamada "Los Rebel Rockers" junto a unos amigos suyos el baterista Cross y el guitarrista Flash Sentry"

"Yo también tengo una hermana mayor, Rarity; ella es la dueña de la boutique carrusel"

"Ah sí, mi papá le compró un vestido que le regaló a mamá en su cumpleaños"

"¿Y qué es esto?" -preguntó tomando un videojuego portátil de la mesa

"Ese es mi Joy Boy, sirve para jugar videojuegos, te lo presto"

"Orden lista" -dijo el mesero sirviendo sus malteadas

"Oye Sweetie Belle, ¿Una competencia de beber malteadas? List FUERA" -bebió de su malteada con rapidez

Pero deben saber que beber una malteada trae una consecuencia.

"... ¡Aaahhhh mi cabeza!" -cayó al suelo sujetando sus sienes

A Sweetie Belle rodó los ojos y rió, le parecía adorable la mente infantil de su amigo. Bebió de su malteada y jugó un poco con el juego de Button Mash. Luego de un rato Button se recuperó.

"No vuelvo a hacer eso"

"Eres divertido, y esto también lo es" -le regresó su videojuego

Estuvieron ahí un par de horas conociéndose mejor. Button Mash y Sweetie Belle continuaban conversando y riendo, pero por un momento también comenzaban poco a mirarse, Button Mash continuaba viendo las estrellas, pero Sweetie Belle por un momento dejó de verlos y miró a él, este también se percató de eso y también la miró, ella le dio una sonrisa, mientras que él también aunque su sonrisa fue algo torpe.

"Eres el 1er potro con el que formo una amistad, tengo 2 amigas Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, ambas hacemos muchas cosas intentando conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks"

"Tú eres la 1ra amiga que hago, por lo general no hablo mucho con los otros potros de la escuela y llego a casa a jugar videojuegos"

Finalmente la noche había caído totalmente y todo era mucho más hermoso hasta ahora, Button continuaba viendo las estrellas, pero Sweetie por un momento volvió a dar su mirada a su compañero.

" _Siento que mi corazón esta latiendo mucho, ¿Será por Button Mash? No lo creo, tengo muy poquito desde que lo conocí, pero aun así es muy lindo, me gustaría disfrutar de lo que queda esta noche junto a él, pero espero que le guste_ " -dijo en sus pensamientos

Sweetie Belle comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco hacia Button Mash, y ya estando justo a su lado, apoya su cabeza en su pecho para sentir su corazón latir, eso la hacía feliz.

"¿Qué sucede Sweetie Belle?" -preguntó Button Mash

"Es que, me gustaría disfrutar de lo que queda esta noche contigo, y además tengo un poco de frío, ¿Puedo estar junto a ti?" -preguntó mientras se pegaba más al pecho de Button Mash

"... Sí, claro no hay problema" -dijo mientras la abrazaba con sus patas delanteras

Sweetie Belle al sentir los cascos de Button Mash, la hizo sentir mucho mejor, y así podrían continuar viendo las estrellas.

"Nunca había visto algo así" -dijo maravillada

"Lo sé, sin duda alguna es lo mejor de Ponyville"

Ambos se quedaron a ver el resto de esa misma noche.

 **-2hr después**

Ya era demasiado tarde, y poco a poco los clientes se iban.

"Sweetie Belle, creo que será mejor regresar, ya es un poco tarde y no tenemos que llegar tarde"

"Si tienes razón, ¿Pero tú crees que algún día de estos podamos vernos otra vez?" -preguntó sin dejar de abrazarlo

"Yo espero que sí, bueno si es que pueda" -dijo un poco triste

"¿Por dónde vives?" -preguntó interesada

"Por el otro lado del pueblo"

"Vaya, eso sí está lejos, ¿No puedes hacer algo para que te mudes cerca de nosotros?"

"No te prometo nada, si es que mis padres quieran cambiarse, es que la casa es de mi abuelo y nos mudamos con él desde que murió la abuela"

"Bueno, regresemos antes de que sea tarde" -dijo Sweetie Belle soltando a Button Mash y preparando su regreso

"Bien, vámonos" -dijo y ambos fueron de regreso con sus padres

Mientras tanto, ambos padres comenzaban a esperar a sus respectivos hijos, luego de 10 min ambos regresaron a la casa Flanks.

"Wow niños, por fin han llegado" -dijo Elaina contenta

"¿Cómo les fue a los 2?" -preguntó Magnum

"Bien, nos la pasamos increíble, ¿No Button?" -dijo Sweetie Belle

"Por supuesto que si, hoy me la pase bien y más contigo" -dijo Button Mash

Ambos quedaron un poco ruborizados.

"Qué bueno que se hayan divertido, pero es hora de despedirse, mañana será un buen día para todos" -dijo Fender Mash

Entonces Fender y Elaina se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron de la casa mientras esperaban a Button Mash.

"Bueno Sweetie Belle, me la he pasado muy bien contigo y espero que nos podamos ver muy pronto" -dijo Button Mash despidiéndose de Sweetie Belle

"Lo sé Button, yo espero igual verte muy pronto, también me la pase muy bien contigo"

"Entonces cuídate mucho, buenas noches" -dijo alzando el casco para despedirse

Pero ella quitó el casco y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches Button, hasta pronto" -se despidió

Después de romper el abrazo, Button Mash corrió para alcanzar a sus padres y así regresar rumbo a su hogar, pero por un momento no dejo de quitar su mirada hacia Sweetie Belle, y sin darse cuenta terminó estrellándose en un árbol y cayó.

"¡BUTTON!" -gritó Sweetie Belle preocupada

"¡No me lastimé, estoy bien!" -gritó Button Mash mientras recuperó la conciencia y se preparaba para volver a caminar hasta ya perderse de vista

Sweetie Belle simplemente rió, y 1min después entró a la casa. Mientras su padre terminaba de recoger todo y ya poder ir rumbo a su cama a descansar, su madre se acercó hacia ella y le dijo:

"Y, ¿Cómo te fue con el chico hija?" -preguntó Cookie Crumbles

"Sin duda, él es un gran amigo, y además es muy lindo conmigo"

"Significa que ya empiezas a sentir algo por él, ¿Cierto?"

"Bueno, apenas lo acabo de conocer y además él y yo nos hicimos amigos"

"Solo significa una cosa, ¿Te gusta?"

La pequeña se ruborizó por lo que dijo su madre, entonces ella contestó:

"La verdad si, creo que me gusta Button Mash" -dijo muy roja por él

Cookie Crumbles la abrazó.

"No te preocupes hija, sé que te gusta, pero recuerda que tanto tú como él están aún bien jóvenes para ser novios, recuerda que solo tienes 7 años y como tú lo dijiste, yo creo que por lo pronto serán buenos amigos"

"Sí, creo que tienes razón" -dijo abrazando a su madre

"Bueno hija, yo me ire a dormir, buenas noches" -dijo dándole un beso y yendo rumbo a su habitación con su esposo

Sweetie Belle se dirigió también rumbo a su habitación, y estaba mirando hacia la luna. También miraba como empezaban a aparecer más estrellas y vio como una de ellas comenzaba a dar la forma de un rostro, y ese rostro se le hizo familiar, era Button Mash.

"Button Mash" -dijo feliz mientras veía como las estrellas formaban su rostro

Pero el sueño la estaba controlando, que lamentablemente tuvo que regresar a su cama y quedar completamente dormida.

 **-Continuará-**

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** En un sketch de youtube de Ponylicious se revela que la mamá de Button se llama Elaina, el nombre del padre yo se lo inventé y el nombre Gibson se revela en una animática presentada en la GalaCon 2014.**


End file.
